Oneshot: The strangest love reunion
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: When two friends haven't seen each other in years things start get strange and full of surprises


"Are you ready?" Raziel asked as she and Slayer war watched a group of animals eat. It was a typical Saturday evening hunting for these two and of course they weren't the brightest when it came to it.

"Yeah." Slayer whispered back. "But why do we even do this, I mean we never get anything?" He asked.

"I have a feeling we will get lucky today." Raziel replied, Raziel wore a red shirt, black pants, and her black wings were folded back and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"You say that every Saturday man." Slayer grumbled.

"Hey who's the brains in this group?!" Raziel shouted not knowing she grabbed the animals attention causing them to scatter.

"Not you look." Slayer mumbled and pointed at the empty field. Raziel gasped and threw her bow on the floor and kicked a stump.

"Damnit!" She shouted and picked up her bow again. "Another failure."

"Going along with all of our other failures. How many is it sixty-two or sixty-three?" Slayer added. Raziel turned around and punched him in the chest.

"Shut up this was all your fault!" Raziel shouted. Slayer sighed as they began to walk back home.

_"Raziel is a strange guy, I mean he has wings black ones like a crow's, his hair is in a ponytail, even his name is weird!" _Slayer thought. When they finally got back home they stopped by Raziel's back shed and placed their bow and arrows under the porch. Then they walked inside and sat down on the old couch. Pataknight, Slayer's oldest brother by a few months stood in the kitchen watching their baby sister.

"Kinda loud in here huh?" Slayer mumbled to her. Raziel grunted and walked outside.

"Maybe next week." Raziel mumbled and walked back home. Time passed and the two were slowly seperating at one point Slay protected Raziel but she somehow managed to beat him up after he wanted to claim her home as his.

(YEARS LATER)

Raziel sat down by a tree holding her side as it bled the cold snow made her shiver, her teeth chattered, her hair was longer and her wings had fully grown along with her stubby horns, but she still wore men clothes.

"Damn I guess that cake Hailey made wasn't good at all." She could hear someone mumble. Raziel gasped and pulled her bow out, whoever it was didn't know she was here she also didn't know if it could be a murderer or thief.

"Hey!" She shouted. She could hear the same person gasp and pull out a weapon and cock it.

"Who's there!" The voice shouted as he pointed around the forest. Raziel gulped. "I guess that cake is now haunting me." She could hear him mumble.

"I don't know who you are but come over here!" Raziel shouted the voice gasped again and slowly walked over to where Raziel was at.

"Woah I have seen better days than this!" Said the voice but as soon as Raziel noticed who it was she was startled it was Slayer, he had changed since they were young her wore a long coat, his hair was spiked up. "Well, well, well if it isn't Raziel Crapwad looking like crap!" Slayer said then he began to laugh.

"Shut up for someone who thought a pastry he stole was talking to him has no right to judge!" She shouted as she sat up and winced forgetting about her wound.

"OH NO YOUR HURT! AND REALLY BADLY TOO!" Slayer shouted as he spotted her wound, his eyes were wide from worry but his voice sounded sarcastic.

"Shut I am fine." Raziel shouted.

"Pfffft yeah right I will help you blah, blah, blah." Slayer mumbled and waved his hand in dismissal.

"I don't need help from a fool." She hissed.

"Yeah speaking of crap you look like total shit what happened to you any ways." He asked.

"I failed at hunting again but seriously go away I don't need your help." She said but she looked at Slay who was turned around tearing something. As soon as he turned around she covered her eyes.

"Show me to your wound. I'll wrap it." He said he had torn two pieces of cloth off his jacket from where his crotch was at.

"Out of all the places you could have torn a piece why that area?!" Raziel shouted as she scooted back.

"Come on I am going to help whether you like it or not." He said his eyes looked crazy and his hands shook as he got closer to her.

"No get away from me!" She shouted and tried to kick him.

"You don't mean it. I am going to help you by wrapping that wound with my crotch cloth." He said as he was now near her. Raziel felt disgusted at the thought he could have urinated by a tree or something and now he was going to wrap a wound with that.

"No mean no! I don't want what's down there close to me! Get that tainted fabric away from me." She growled as she held his hands away from her.

"Why its just a innocent crotch cloth now time to tend that wound." He said chuckling like a maniac but suddenly his mood changed he stepped back and stared at her.

"Huh?" She thought she was confused until he could hear him mumble.

"I uhhhh your." Slayer mumbled as he stared at Raziel her shirt had opened up a bit and it hit Raziel.

_"He still thinks I am boy." _She thought. Slayer got up and looked away from her.

"Hold on a sec I will get you something better." He mumbled. _"What the hell?! Raziel is a girl!" _He shouted in his mind as he remember themselves as kids. Raziel looked down and buttoned up her shirt.

"Well this are some strange chest muscles huh?" She said and began to laugh nervously as she patted her chest but Slayer didn't find it funny. "Yes it's true I wasn't a boy I never was." She admitted as she smiled sadly. " I wondered by I was different than others in strength and stamina but I guess I know why."

Slayer looked at her then he tossed her his jacket. "Keep it. I am now leaving." He said seriously and began to walk away Raziel wanted to argue but he was already gone but as he walked away she could hear him grumble.

"I guess being around guys for a long time makes him the same." She said and smiled a bit. She put on the oversize coat and walked back home to Violents house.

"So you met Raziel again?" Scorpion said as he and Slayer sat at the bar with a drink.

"Yep." Slayer slurred and rested his head on the bar.

"And she wasn't a he?"

"Yep."

"And you found that out just today but you were friends since kids?"

"Yep." Slayer said and sighed. Scorpion began to crack up and start laughing.

Raziel sat with Violent at her home doing the same except Violent was drinking and instead Raziel had soda. Violent said nothing and sat awkwardly by her.

(A few months later)

Slayer walked through the forest with his battle armor on his visor was showing him where he could find Raziel again he stopped at a houe and saw a girl with a dress and familar horns and wings sweeping the porch.

"Raziel." Slayer shouted. "Why don't you ditch your maid work and go hunting just like we did every Saturday." He shouteed. Raziel looked at him she had completely changed... well not really.

"I don't do that stuff anymore I can't ditch work either I have to pay rent." She squeaked. Slayer could easily tell that she wasn't used to a dress by the fact how her eyebrows twitched and her lips smiled nervously.

**Well I got bored and now I just feel like shouting FLASHBACK or crotch cloth god well Raziel belongs to Sleepycortez and review and enjoy this awkward reunion.**


End file.
